starry sky
by mayalovesmusic
Summary: Sakura takes a walk when she meets someone she thought she had lost...SasuSaku


It was night and the dark sky covered Konoha in a wonderful darkness and provided calmness.

There were a few clouds but still you could see all of those beautiful stars shining down.

Sakura walked through the fields of Konoha, far away from her home. Sadness overwhelmed her.

She grew up since her big love left, she was now more mature than ever and maybe even stronger. She had powers she never expected to have. Tsunade-sama taught her in medics and she got better and better. Maybe she could even surpass her in little time. Tsunade herself said that and made Sakura seriously think about giving up being a kunoichi and start a career as medic-nin. Leading the Konoha's hospital would maybe fulfill her empty life.

Sure, she hadn't forgotten about bringing Sasuke back to Konoha. But facing the truth there was no real chance to do so. Sakura sighed. She missed him, yes indeed. But still she did not stop living after he had left. Her life went on and though she wasn't happy with it, she managed to fit in this situation of loss and pain.

She breathed in deeply the fresh air and felt vividly for the first time this week. Here, above the noise, she felt free.

Unaware of everything but her very own thoughts, Sakura didn't notice this so familiar but still strange chakra.

Sakura looked at her hands. They weren't made for fighting. She finally realised this and hated Sasuke for being right this long time ago. „I guess I am still annoying", she smiled sadly.

And suddenly there was a crack, someone stepped on a wooden stick.

Sakura turned around.

No defense, no attempt to try. „So...if I die.", she only thought.

But her eyes widened seeing the person in front of her. Black eyes met hers, black hair waved in a soft breeze.

„You?", Sakura asked and her long time missed Sasuke nodded.

„Me"

„What...what...?", she mumbled.

„What I am doing here?", he tried to help her but Sakura shook her head.

„No! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THINKING? ARE YOU COMPLETELY DENSE, SERVING OROCHIMARU?", she cried and knew that this was a mistake. You couldn't insult an Uchiha and think nothing would happen.

But, as if she hit the nail on the head, Sasuke didn't respond at all. He just stared at her in silence.

Slowly, Sakura got pissed of. „What? Is there something in my face what doesn't belong there?", she asked.

„no, but there is something missing!", he answered.

Sakura shrugged. „Dunno"

„I know"

„And what is this? What do you think is missing?", asked Sakura.

„Never mind" „Then don't say that something's missing in the first place!" „Why not?"

Sakura was suddenly very impatient. „Sasuke. I don't have the nerves to talk to you. If your order was to come here and annoy me then Congrats. You managed. If your orders were to destroy Konoha you'll have to beat me first. Which will be nothing more than beating a dog for you, I assume. But nevertheless, I would try anything to stop you. Even if that means to die. Die, because of you."

Sasuke looked at her. He still was very quiet. Then:"I don't have any orders. I am here all by myself"

„Don't tell me you wanna come back", Sakura laughed sarcastically and crossed her arms in front of her chest.

„You have changed so much, Sakura", Sasuke stated and Sakura didn't get the sad tone in his voice.

„True. I've changed a lot. I became stronger, Sasuke. Not only physically but mentally as well. And I am free. I can say, that I don't love you anymore", Sakura knew she lied. But she wanted to hurt him somehow. Even if it just was his pride that little Sakura wouldn't cling to him any longer.

„Really?", he asked and stepped forward. Naturally Sakura took a step back, but Sasuke was too fast. He grabbed her arm and hold her. „Lemme go!", Sakura demanded, but Sasuke didn't do anything.

„You. Listen. To. Me", he ordered and Sakura stopped fighting. Better: she stopped trying.

„What?"

„I am here for a reason", he said and Sakura raised her eyebrows. „I'll defend Konoha and Naruto. No matter what you'll do. I told you!"

„And I've listened to you. But I'm neither here for Konoha nor Naruto", he answered. „For what then?", Sakura wanted to know. To give her a proper answer he leaned forwards and stopped right in front of her lips. Sakura blushed and that satisfied Sasuke. He knew that she still was in love with him.

„It's because of...", and finally he gave in and kissed her. Sakura first could not believe what happened, but then relaxed and enjoyed his first and last kiss.

„...you", he then ended as they broke apart. „Why?", Sakura asked blushing even more.

„I thought about you all the time. I cant forget you. But still I need my revenge. Therefore I came here to taste you at least once. Sakura...", he whispered and her heart stopped beating.

„I won't ask you if you come with me, its way too dangerous. But I need to know if you love me, still."

„Sasuke. I've told you already."

„You told me that you do not love me anymore. I Cant believe"

„A good ninja needs to read between the lines, my dear Sasuke. I cant live without and with you. I love you, of course. And I will always do."

„Thank you", he said and turned around. „You going?", she asked desperately. „I got to. Orochimaru will notice if I am not back soon."

„It has no effect on you when I beg you to stay, right?"

„Positive"

„Then go. Quickly. But Sasuke: I love you for ever but I can't wait for ever even if I wanted."

„I know."

„Why did you have to hear these words?"

„Because they kept me alive the last years and help me the next ones in dark despair."

„Why, Sasuke?", she felt tears rolling down her cheeks.

„Because I love you, too", and with that he again disappeared and left Sakura alone.

And although she had heard what she always wanted to hear, she even felt more lonely than ever.


End file.
